


I've forgotten how to trust

by Mikale



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, But I'll try my best !, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, I really hope it'll be great..., I won't use "(y/n)" or stuff like that, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspector!Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry I'm not english, Story takes place between S2 and movie, Suicide Attempt, reader is paranoid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikale/pseuds/Mikale
Summary: (-I'm sorry, this story is on hold for a moment, I don't know if I'll finish it one day-)"I can't trust them anymore. They're criminals after all. How do you want me to see them otherwise? As an Inspector, I have to work with them, but I'll never let them break the boundaries anymore. I'll never let them approach me anymore. I don't want them to darken my Psycho-Pass..."Inspector betrayed by an Enforcer, she will struggle with herself to trust them again.~I suck at summaries~





	I've forgotten how to trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As my confidence level almost hit 0, I took a lot of time to finally decide myself and post this story. I really hope you'll like it (don't hesitate to comment, it would help me a lot !).  
> As I'm not an English native, you may see some mistakes. I try to correct my texts a lot, but sorry in advance!  
> (I'll try to post once a week at least and the other chapters will be longer! ^^)

« What happened ?! »

_Yes… What happened?_

Her body spasmed as she felt a harsh pain in her abdomen when she touched it by reflex. Lowering her look, she saw her hand covered in red. A muffled scream escaped her throat. Her heart rocked hard in her rib cage.

_What have I done?_

« Call a fucking ambulance! Quick! »

Her legs abandoning her, she fell to the ground. The pain soon stabbed her whole body while the ringing in her hears gave her nausea.

« She… She took the bullet! I couldn’t do anything! »

As the surroundings blurred, she suddenly realized what happened. Her mouth opened, but the words were stuck in her throat. The only thing which could leave her lips was her last meal.

« It’s okay! They’ll come! Try to stop the bleeding! »

One of the Enforcers slowly put the woman on her back as he pressed something against the wound, sending her a wave of pain.

« I’m sorry, Inspector! I have to do it! »

_No, you don’t…_

« Don’t close your eyes! »

She wasn’t sure if she lost consciousness at this moment, but she couldn’t remember anything else.

 

* * *

 

A beeping sound rang out in her head. She wanted to open her eyes so badly, but it was like she hasn’t slept in months. Moaning, she tried to fight against her own body. She had to know what was that "beep", what was that pain in her body, what was this place which smelled so bad. It smelled like… hospital. Her eyes wide opened, she checked her surroundings. She really was in a hospital. Ignoring the pain in her abdomen, she took the remote on the bedside table and pressed the button to call someone. Waiting for the nurse, she took the time to analyze the room. It seemed like nobody ever came here, it was empty. Empty except for the furniture and herself.

_What the… Why am I here? I should be…_

Knocking on the door, the nurse introduced her and opened the door before any answer. Seeing the patient seemed to be fine, she revealed her widest smile.

« We thought you would never wake up! »

Lowering her eyes, the young woman didn’t know what to say. In a way, she hoped to never wake up… But… did she still want it? The events came back to her mind. Closing her eyes tightly, she groaned from the pain it caused to her to remember everything.

« W-When? How many time? »

« Oh! You are here since 3 days! We had to give you a lot of painkillers, this is probably why you slept for so long. »

With the same wide smile, the nurse approached the bed, checking the drip.

« You will be out soon, do not worry! By chance, the bullet did not damage your vital organs. Oh ! And I brought you some reading !»

Saying that with a slight laugh, she sent a file to the woman’s wristband. On the first page, the words « Therapy treatment » were written in a big typeface. She sighed, scrolling the page to read it carefully.

« I guess I won’t escape it this time… »

« This is the best for you. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call! »

Having said that, the nurse left the room, leaving the young woman with her thoughts.


End file.
